


Wedding Goers

by Baltigoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding, after wedding sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: A fun evening with Krum after the Weasley wedding.I'm so sorry for the writing of his accent, this was written like 3 years ago.





	Wedding Goers

I watch from across the dance floor as the famed Viktor Krum gets shot down again. It seems like most of the attractive witches of age are either married or taken. Poor guy. Personally, I prefer to sit in my corner, trying not to attract much attention to myself. I grab a champagne from a tray that floats by, quickly downing it and setting the glass down, observing it as it magically refills itself. I take a few more swigs of champagne and gather up my courage, standing up and sauntering across the dance floor, grabbing a second glass of champagne along the way.

 

Sitting in the chair besides Krum, I set the second glass in front of him, smiling coyly. “You looked bored.” I inquire, a sleek eyebrow raised, letting my French accent roll off my tongue. 

 

I watch as he looks me up and down with his dark eyes. “Vho are you?” He questioned. 

 

I chuckle and sip my champagne. “Just another lonely party goer.” Judging by his steely expression, he doesn’t seem in the mood for jokes. “I jest. Baltigoa Demetriud. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krum.” I introduce. 

 

He gives me a small smile. “Valtigoa? Such pretty name for a veautiful voman.” He gently takes my hand and kisses it, a small blush blossoming on my cheeks. I’m already starting to feel like effects of all my champagne as I laugh at his comment. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself beautiful…” I retort, drunkenly taking his hand and kissing it. He lets out a loud, hearty laugh at my action and we quickly start up conversation.

 

Nearly an hour later, and it’s like we’re in a world of our own; drinking, cracking jokes and laughing. “So, Viktor, do you have any plans for the evening?”I ask, taking another swig from what might possibly be my 10th glass of champagne.

He followed my gaze, taking in the large amount of people. I give him a playful smile and he smiles back with a gaze that promises excitement. “No, unless vou’d like to join me.” I lean over and kiss his cheek.

 

“I’d love to.” I glance around at all the people in attendance. “Would you like to go somewhere more private?”

  
  


“I do, but ve’ll have to apparate.” Nodding, he stands up, holding out a hand to help me up. Taking his hand, I nearly fall into him as I feel the alcohol hit me. 

 

“Merde*!” I hiss, trying to regain my footing. I steady myself and look up at him, noting how tall he is compared to my tiny build. He laughs and helps me walk into the field surrounding the Weasley house. 

 

“Are vou sure vou’re safe to apparate?” He questions, noting my obvious drunkenness. I give him a feeble smile. 

 

“I could apparate in my sleep, just hold on tight.” I wink at him and he pulls us chest to chest, his hands settling on my hips. I close my eyes and envision my bedroom. A wisp of wind scatters my long curls, sending shivers down my bare arms and legs. Suddenly I’m dropped on my large bed, Viktor laying over me. Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips against his, running my fingers through his short hair. To my delight he kisses back, leaning into me to deepen our kiss, using his tongue to part my lips.  

 

I feel him slide his strong hands up my back, trying to find the zipper to my dress, dragging it down roughly, nearly ripping the seams. I lift my butt up so he can pull the dress from my body as my hands make quick work of his cloak and shirt. He sits up, shaking his shirt off his shoulders, allowing me to admire his muscular frame. “Nom de Dieu**..” I moan softly, taking in the marvelous sight. I hear him whisper something in what I could only assume is Bulgarian as he gazes at my nearly naked body, making me glad I didn’t wear a bra. 

 

I lift my legs and wrap them around his slim hips, pulling him against me so I can rub my crotch against his, my eagerness combined with the alcohol, making me get ahead myself. A low moan escapes his lips, a bulge forming in his pants. He leans back down to kiss from my neck down to my large breasts, taking a perky nipple into his warm mouth. My head falls back into my soft mattress, my hands grabbing his shoulders, a moan echoing in the room. I can feel his lips twist into a smile around my sensitive nipple.

 

My eyes flutter shut as I feel him slide a hand between my legs, pushing aside my underwear and rubbing my clit before sliding a finger into my wet pussy, pumping it in and out. “V-viktor.” I sigh, my mind focusing solely on the pleasure he was giving me. Adding another finger, he moves them a bit faster, my hips lifting in time to meet each thrust of his finger, my pussy tightening around his fingers. His lips engulfed my own in a short lived kiss as I prepared to orgasm. My cries of pleasure echo against the walls of the moonlit room, my body shaking as I orgasm on his fingers, my eyes briefly meeting his as I do, a triumphant smile crossing his handsome face. My hands clench my bed sheets tightly, almost ripping the fabric.

 

For a minute or so, I ride out the ecstasy, even after he removes his fingers. “Bordel de merde***…” I whisper into the air, pulling him down for a kiss. “I don’t usually do this, but after something like that…” I give him a small smile before mustering up all my strength to flip him beneath me. I straddle his hips, giving him a small lap dance before kneeling on the floor between his legs, eagerly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his underwear off, tossing the clothing aside. 

 

I gently stroke my fingers up the insides of Krum’s thighs. I take hold of Krum’s dick and press my lips to the head as I swirl my tongue across it. 

 

The sound of his weathered breath only encourages me to pull his hard erection into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks as I slowly take half of his cock into my mouth. I look up at Krum, watching the way his eyes darken with lust as I slowly and teasingly bob my head. I can feel his cock twitch in my mouth.

 

I press my head down as far as I can, gagging before slowly pulling back. I repeated these motions several times, reaching a hand up and fondling his balls. I gently cup them as I twist my head just a bit when I get to the head. 

 

I eventually pull off for a breath, running the flat of my tongue on the underside of Viktor’s cock, using the tip to gently lap at the slit once I make it to the head once more. I feel his cock twitch at my touch, and if the moans he’s making were any indication, he was close. 

 

I press my head down putting just the tip into my mouth and slowly suck, my tongue gently lapping inside as well as I stroke the portion of his cock that wasn't in my mouth. I keep my eyes locked on Viktor’s, his hand reaching down to tangle in my dark curls. I kept this up for a bit longer, revelling in my victory as Viktor cries out and cums into my mouth, choking me just a bit as he holds my head down. I swallow what I can, letting some dribble out of my mouth as I pull away with a grin. 

 

He laid back on my bed, panting. I crawled up and kneeled over him, smirking as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Done already?” I tease, whispering in his ear before pulling his earlobe into my mouth, sucking softly. A quiet moan escapes his lips as his hands take hold of my ass.

 

“Not even close.” Before I can even comprehend what he said he flips me onto my back, kneeling over me. He presses a rough kiss to my lips as I feel his erection at my entrance. “Are vou ready?” He asks, pulling away to look at me with his dark eyes. I can see my own blue eyes reflected in his.

 

“Oh fuck yes.” I take a deep breath, wondering if he knows just how ready for this I am. I wrap my legs tightly around his hips as he pushes into my pussy slowly, my hands grasping at the sheets. 

 

He buries his face in my neck as he pushes all the way into me, my tightness allowing me to feel his entire length. “Vuck, Vou’re tight.” He whispers. I bite my lip as he starts move, easily pulling out to the tip, before quickly pushing it back in. A loud gasp erupts from my throat. I reach behind him, holding onto his back. I can feel his muscles tighten as he moves with me. 

 

After a few moments of the ordinary, I decide it’s time for a change of pace. “Viktor…” I moan in his ear. “There’s something I want to try.” He sits up a bit, peering at my face. His eyes reading my own. 

 

“Alright.” He responds hoarsely. He eases out of me, stepping back to let me do what I please. I give him a wink and roll onto my hands and knees, crawling towards my pillows. I place a large pillow under my stomach and push out my ass, wiggling it temptingly. 

 

“I want you to take me from behind.”

 

I can’t see his face, but from how quickly he climbs onto the bed, I can tell he needs no second invitation. His strong hands take hold of my hips as he positions himself at my entrance, the tip of his dick barely inside me, teasing me. I thrust my hips back a bit, but he holds them in place, leaning over to kiss up my spine, stopping at the rose tattooed at the base of my neck. “Vou’re so veautiful.” He whispers in my ear as he pushes his dick into my pussy. The angle allows his balls to hit my clit, providing a bit of extra stimulation. 

 

I can hear my own voice mixing with his as we move together, our gasps and moans of pleasure mingling with the squeaks and creaks of my bed frame. His hands grip my hips tightly, using them almost as handles as his pumps in and out of me. My boobs sway back and forth beneath me. The pleasure is overwhelming, making it hard for me to continue holding myself up.

 

My arms tremble under my weight as I feel my body be pushed closer to the edge of ecstasy. From the sound of Viktor’s voice, I can tell he’s just as close. “Vuck!” He hisses, pushing his dick in as deep as he can, that final pump pushing me over the edge just as he orgasms. 

 

In that moment, it seems like we were alone in the world. Just us two, connecting and sharing in pleasure. I’ve never been one for spiritual shit, but I might just start believing. I almost whined when he pulled out, flopping onto the bed besides me. I let my arms give out, belly flopping onto the pillow beneath me. Groaning from the uncomfortable position, I drag the offending object from under me and toss it onto the floor, allowing me to roll on my back. I stare up at my ceiling, focusing on the tiny stars I painted up there.

 

“Vhat vas amazing…” I hear Viktor whisper besides me. I look over at him, smiling. 

 

“Yeah. That was probably the best sex I’ve had in a long while.” I whisper back. The cold air brushes over my naked skin, sending goosebumps down my arms and legs. I sit up a bit, propping myself up on my elbow. “So, Viktor, are you planning on spending the night here? Or shall I make you coffee for the road?” I question, my tone a mix of seriousness and humor.

 

I watch his eyes take in my naked form once again, a genuine smile crossing his tired face. “I vould gladly stay, if you vouldn’t mind the company?” 

 

“Company doesn’t sound too bad…” I ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head that warns me I have to be at the Ministry in the morning. I reach over and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, before sliding under my covers. I welcome the warm escape from the chilly room as Viktor follows suit. I lay on my side, ready to go to sleep, when his muscular arms snake around my waist, pulling my back against his front. I get comfortable as he rests his chin on my head. I smile, enjoying the closeness. 

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> * Shit  
> ** Oh My God  
> *** Oh Fuck
> 
> I really need to thank my friend Bre for helping me out so much! You are the best!
> 
> I tried to get Krum’s accent right. If I messed up, I’m sorry.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I love you all.


End file.
